The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for processing waveform data acquired by an oscilloscope using a streaming architecture.
A Digital Oscilloscope is a complex instrument for measuring electrical signals. It is composed of many electronic hardware modules and many software modules that cooperate together in capturing, processing, displaying and storing information that characterizes the signals of interest to an operator. There are several groups of requirements that need to be addressed when creating instruments that are easy to set up and use, despite the inherent complexity of the task.